


In Accordance With Your Words

by Zombubble



Series: Yamim Tovim [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Holiday, Home Cooking, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, Not-Quite-Boyfriends, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Walks On The Beach, Yom Kippur | Atonement Day, anything tastes good, better company, but getting there quickly, but it's not depressing I promise, canonverse, figure skating, good food, learned some russian for dear vitya, takes place on yom kippur, viktor's learning japanese, when you haven't eaten for 25 hours, with a dog, yuuri's mom is chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombubble/pseuds/Zombubble
Summary: Jewish Viktor drabble for Yom Kippur, wherein Yuuri Does His Best and Viktor feels Reassured. (Set in-canon, post-CSK Championship, pre-Cup of China)





	In Accordance With Your Words

Yuuri glances at Viktor guiltily as he opens his bento, the smell of his mother’s cooking wafting gently through the air.  Viktor’s hunched over, the late-afternoon light from the windows reflecting off his hair and the white silk kippah perched gently on his head, secured by a lone clip.  A laptop is in front of him, next to it a notebook.  A recording of Yuuri’s routine is paused onscreen as Viktor writes down comments and time stamps for later reference.  After a long period of silence Viktor looks up.

“Yuuri, you know you can eat, right?”

Yuuri feels his cheeks grow warm. “I didn’t…Since yesterday afternoon, I know you haven’t…”

“Yuuri, it’s fine. “ Viktor winces as his stomach growls softly. “It really is, you need to eat.  We still need to work on this transition here.” He makes a gesture at his laptop screen.

“I-I can move if I’m making you uncomfortable,” Yuuri stammers.

Viktor sighs, putting his pencil down. “Yuuri, you’re fine.  _Really._ I appreciate your concern, but this isn’t the first time I’ve been near good-smelling food in the middle of a fast.”

Yuuri tentatively takes a bite, chewing softly. Viktor’s energy is flagging. He looks parched, lips dry and throat swallowing thickly. “I could get you a bottle of water if you want.”

“I _told_ you, no water!” Viktor says sharply.  After a beat, he rubs his forehead and massages the bridge of his nose. Fatigue is evident in the set of his shoulders, despite the fact he hasn’t so much as touched his skates all day, much less gone out on the ice. Yuuri takes a bite, and then another, before Viktor speaks again. “I’m sorry.” Yuuri looks up, mouth full. “For snapping at you,” Viktor clarifies.  He glances at the clock on his laptop.  “There are only a few more hours of the fast, I’ll be fine. Let’s run through those transitions a few more times after you’re finished eating, and we can head back early.  After I pray, we’ll eat and have a soak in the hot springs before bed.” Yuuri nods as he finishes chewing.

As they walk home, Viktor regales him with stories of holidays spent with family, or in lonely hotel rooms in foreign countries. He tells Yuuri about sitting in temple as a child, feet kicking gently and kippah refusing to stay put as he listened to the Rabbi and Cantor solemnly leading services. He talks about the swell of emotion during _Kol Nidre_ , at the start of the first service, and Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat when Viktor sings a few bars of _Avinu Malkeinu_ for him. Viktor talks about the huge dinners held after the end of Yom Kippur (“Break-fast” he calls them, after a bit of Googling in search of the English term). He laments the times he’s had to choose between his faith and his career (often forgoing the fast and even observance in general in favor of training or, on some rare occasions, competitions). He laughs when he tells Yuuri about his kippah flying off in the middle of a spin during practice a few years back. “I thought the clips would keep it on, but I’d recently cut my hair, and I’d forgotten how much less there was for them to hold onto.” Viktor chuckles recounting himself trying to convince Yakov that yes, it was an accident, and no, he absolutely didn’t mean for the kippah to hit Yakov square in the face, despite how entertaining it was. Yuuri smiles at the image. As Viktor’s laughing dies down, Yuuri can’t help but admire the way Viktor’s silver hair and satin kippah capture the colors of the sunset, Viktor’s eyes a sharp blue, contrasting nicely with the red and gold behind him.

It’s almost dark when they get back to the Onsen, and Viktor smiles softly at Yuuri as he takes off his shoes and heads upstairs.  Yuuri grabs Makkachin’s leash from the hook in the entryway, not bothering to remove his own shoes.  When Viktor had brought up taking time to himself to pray that evening, Yuuri had offered to take the dog out so Viktor wouldn’t have to worry about making sure Makkachin got his evening walk. His offer had been gratefully accepted, and Yuuri smiles as he clips the leash to Makka’s collar.

Twenty minutes later, they’re at the beach, Makka running around as the waves lap at his paws, chasing the foam on top of the water. Yuuri sits down gingerly, soreness starting to make itself known. Twilight descends, and he’s immersed in an article about Jewish holidays when his phone chimes. Mari’s name pops up on the screen, and Yuuri taps the notification to find a message asking what he and Viktor want for their dinner that night. Yuuri purses his lips. Viktor had mentioned something about dietary laws earlier, that while he didn’t keep kosher full-time, he still followed them on major holidays. A few articles about kashrut later, Yuuri sends Mari a short list of dishes.  He calls Makkachin back to him, reattaching the leash quickly.  He gets up slowly, stiff from sitting on the sand for so long, but after a few minutes of walking, his muscles stop protesting as much.

He gets back to the Onsen just as Viktor comes downstairs. He smiles, trying to remember the unfamiliar words he’d practiced on the walk home. “Guh…g’mar hatima tova,” he blurts out, in accented Hebrew. Viktor beams happily.

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

 Yuuri unclips Makka’s leash, watching as he pounces on Viktor, before continuing. “My mom should be almost done with our food. Mari texted asking what we wanted, and before I told her I looked up the rules you mentioned, and used them to order. Everything my mom’s making for us should be ok for you to eat. Was there anything specific you wanted?”

“Food.” Viktor responds bluntly as his stomach growls again. “And water.” Yuuri laughs.

A few minutes later, they’re seated in a corner of the dining room, a pitcher of water on the table and Viktor chugging his second glass. Makka is curled up under the table between them, snoring softly as Yuuri absently runs his thumb up and down his glass. He shifts as his mother brings out their food, setting it gently on the table.

~*~

Viktor sighs when he’s drunk his fill.  His eyes scan across the table, taking in the various plates and bowls of food. He smiles when he realizes the meal is, in fact, kosher, warmth bubbling in his chest as he thinks about the efforts Yuuri has made to ensure his comfort. His eyes land on a plate of noodles and vegetables.  He pulls it in front of him, claps his hands together softly, and with a whispered “ _Itadakimasu_ ” he digs in.

The first rush of flavor is an explosion across his palate, the simple ingredients blending together in perfect harmony. Viktor makes appreciative noises as he eats, flushing with embarrassment when he notices Yuuri watching him. He hastily finishes the half-chewed bite in his mouth, swallowing hard before clearing his throat. “It’s delicious. Which one is this again?”

“ _Yakisoba_ ,” Yuuri replies. “Stir-fry noodles with vegetables, sometimes meat.” Viktor nods as he takes another bite.

Viktor steadily makes his way through the other dishes, finishing off with the last of his miso soup. He sighs in contentment. “That was one of the most amazing meals I’ve ever tasted.”

Yuuri snorts. “Anything’ll taste good when you haven’t eaten for 25 hours.”

Viktor’s caught off guard for a moment, but erupts into laughter after seeing Yuuri’s mortified face. “But this is _really_ good!” He waves as he sees Yuuri’s mother walk across the other side of the room. “Hiroko-san!” he says loudly.  When she turns to look at him, he gestures at the plates littering the table. “Um, _tabemono…ga,_ ” he curses himself mentally as he tries to figure out how to actually communicate that the food was wonderful.  Hiroko makes her way over to the table, arriving just as the word pops into his brain. “ _Oishii! Tabemono ga oishii!”_ He sees Yuuri laugh softly out of the corner of his eye, but his attention is pulled back to Hiroko as she beams at him.

“ _Spasiba_ ,” she replies, and Viktor’s smile grows.

Later, Viktor is glad he and Yuuri have the hot spring to themselves. Most of the patrons have gone home for the night, and the ones who stayed are more interested in sake and whatever it is they’re watching on TV. He leans back against the rocks, letting himself become absorbed in the comfortable silence.  Yuuri is seated a couple of feet away, wringing out his towel before soaking it again in the warm water, folding it neatly, and placing it back on his head. Viktor looks at the stars, picking out the few constellations he knows and making up names for whatever else he comes up with. The night air rustles the leaves on the trees. It’s a quiet night. Calm. A perfect end to the day. He breathes deeply, closing his eyes, and allows himself to relax into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Title "In Accordance With Your Words" is taken from a line in the Kol Nidre prayer.
> 
> "Tabemono ga oishii (desu)" = The food is delicious.  
> "Spasiba" = Thank you
> 
> I'm hoping (expecting) to write a drabble for each holiday (maybe more, I already have like, five ideas for Passover), hence the series name.
> 
> ALSO I have recently made a YOI sideblog, so you can find me on tumblr at [@we-call-everything-katsudon](http://we-call-everything-katsudon.tumblr.com)


End file.
